Amoureux
by Oxytreza
Summary: Gojyo, je suis retombé amoureux...
1. Amoureux

Pairing : Vous allez voir.

Rating : K+ (Tiens, ça faisait longtemps…)

Disclaimer /Magnéto posé sur une table débitant en boucle/ Rien à moi, rien à moi, rien à moi…

Amoureux

Gojyo l'avait vu.

Hakkai était de bonne humeur. Ces derniers temps, il souriait beaucoup plus, plus calme, il respirait la sérénité et le bonheur.

Gojyo était jaloux.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu'il se doutait de la raison.

Et ça, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Mais là, il n'y couperait pas, il le savait. L'ambiance y était propice.

Assis face à face pour une partie de cartes, après le dîner, Hakkai avait ouvert la bouche et avait dit, très paisiblement : « Gojyo, je suis de nouveau tombé amoureux. »

Il eut envie de hurler mais se contenta de se mordre la lèvre.

Le tabou fit mine de s'intéresser à son jeu en émettant un simple « Ah.

-C'est merveilleux de ressentir ce sentiment de nouveau. Je croyais…Que je l'avais perdu à jamais…Après cette histoire.

-Mh.

-Ma, je suppose que ça ne se commande pas…

-Oui…

-C'est une personne merveilleuse, aussi. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à quel point jusqu'à il y a quelque semaines. Dire que je la voyais au moins une fois par jour…Et elle est très belle…

-Ah…Tu l'a rencontré quand ?

-Il y a à peu près deux ans…

-Juste après notre rencontre, alors.

-Oui.

-Mh…

-Je crois… » Il posa ses cartes faces cachées et croisa les bras. « Je crois que je l'aime énormément. Autant que Kanan. »

Gojyo leva les yeux. C'était grave, là. Il rebaissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Et elle, elle t'aime ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère. »

Gojyo sentit son cœur s'alléger tout en s'alourdissant.

« Elle est comment ?

-Superbe. Grande. Elancée. Les cheveux fins. Et doux. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. »

_Arrête._

« Elle est intelligente, en plus. Même si elle joue un peu à l'idiote. Mais elle a un grand cœur. Très gentille sous des dehors un peu froid. »

_Stop. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus._

« Elle a des traits très fin, quand on la regarde de plus près, des yeux qui brillent de malice. Aah, plus j'en parle, plus j'en suis amoureux ! »

_Arrête. Pitié. Ça fait mal. Bordel, je voulais pas d'amour et maintenant que j'en ai, ça fait un mal de chien à l'âme !_

« Ses cheveux sont fascinants. Ses yeux aussi. »

_Hakkai…S'il te plait…_

Gojyo posa à son tour ses cartes, alluma une cigarette pour se donner une contenance. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il déglutit. Prit une inspiration.

« Et quelle est l'heureuse élue ? »

Hakkai leva les yeux. Il poussa sa chaise en arrière et se leva pour aller s'appuyer sur la table, à côté de Gojyo.

Il se pencha en avant et murmura avec un sourire au creux de l'oreille du métis.

« Elle s'appelle Sha Gojyo »

La cigarette tomba sur la table, brûlant un peu le bois clair.

« Hein ?... » Gojyo tourna vivement les yeux vers son ami qui lui souriait toujours.

« Je t'aime, Gojyo. » Murmura ce dernier en prenant entre ses mains le visage pâlissant de son ami.

Et tout doucement, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Gojyo sentit son cœur se décrocher. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux poignets du brun qui, surpris, se décolla du roux.

« Non…Continue… » Supplia celui-ci en tendant le cou. Hakkai eut un petit rire et s'assit sur les genoux du tabou, glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Gojyo enfonça son visage dans le cou de l'ex-humain.

Celui-ci sentit bientôt son épaule d'humidifier.

« Ne dis rien, Gojyo, je sais que tu m'as aidé à éplucher les oignons, aujourd'hui… » Murmura-t-il en raffermissant sa prise. Les bras du métis s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et sa voix un peu tremblante se fit entendre.

« Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je crois bien que je t'aime aussi…

-C'est bien, alors.

-Oui.

-J'ai l'air con.

-Non. Pas du tout.

-…

-…

-…Redis-le-moi… »

Hakkai sourit et enlaça plus fort le tabou avant de chuchoter : « Autant de fois que tu voudras : je t'aime. »

Fin (ou à suivre si vous aimez les lemon…)

J'avais envie de faire un truc mignon qui me remonte le moral après avoir vu l'épisode 8 de gunlock.

Et un lemon suit, j'ai séparé pour que les anti-lemon ne râle pas


	2. Amants

Amants

« Gojyo, mon amour…Tu as les mains qui tremblent…

-Tu m'étonnes ! C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour avec un homme, moi…Et un homme que j'aime, qui plus est…

-Mh.

-Je peux les poser sur tes cuisses ?

-Inutile de poser la question, voyons…

-C'est drôle, de l'extérieur, tu as l'air tout anguleux mais en fait, pas du tout…

-Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

-Désolé…

-Non, ça va…

-Arrête de rire !

-Tu es adorable, tu es tout rouge !

-La ferme…Embrasse-moi, plutôt.

-Mmh…

-Mh…

-Gojyo…

-…Oui ?

-Tes mains…

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-N-non…Au contraire…C'est bon…

-Là ?

-Oui…Mmh…Mh !

-Toi aussi tu trembles…

-…Ha ha ha…C'est que…Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentit ça…Mh !

-Le sexe combiné avec les sentiments, c'est vraiment meilleur ?

-Tellement meilleur…

-…

-…Gojyo ?

-Ça va…Allez viens…

-Tu es sûr ? Je vais t'écraser si je m'assoie sur toi…

-Hé, ça va, t'es pas Miss Poids Lourd !

-Ha ha ha !

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je préfère que tu sois au-dessus.

-Mais c'est toi qui va mener le jeu, n'est-ce pas…

-Eh oui ! Je tiens tout de même à mon statut de dominant !

-Ce n'est pas du jeu…Tricheur…

-Tu touche un point sensible, là…

-Avec ma main ou avec mes mots ?

-Nnnhh…Les deux…

-…

-…Hakkai…Alors là…Te sens pas obligé…

-J'en ai envie…

-Aaah…Nh…

-…

-Hakkai…Arrête…

-Ah ?

-Oui…Allez, viens, plutôt…

-Oui…D'accords…

-Mh…

-Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non…

-Mmh…

-Écarte plus les jambes…

-Ah…Aïe…

-Arrête si tu as mal.

-Ça va…Nnh !

-Haan…

-Gojyo…

-Nh ?

-Aide-moi…

-Hu ? Ah…Pardon…

-Appuie sur mes hanches.

-Je vais te blesser…Nh…

-Nh ! Aïe !

-Tiens, tu vois…

-Haa haa…Mh…Haa…

-Hé, ça va ?

-Oui. Vas-y.

-Cambre-toi un peu.

-Mmh…

-Tu peux t'appuyer sur mes genoux, si tu veux…Mhn…

-Merci…Han…Han ! HAN !

-Ha…Tout va bien ?

-Parfait, mon amour…Vas-y…

-Hé, c'est toi qui peux bouger, moi je suis coincé en dessous !

-Aah…Pardon…Nnh…

-Mmh…

-Comme ça ?

-Dément…Ha…

-Ha…Mh ! Mmh ! Haa-nh ! Gojyo !

-Hakkai…

-Mh…Mmh…

-Hm…

-Pfua…Haa…Ha…Gojyo…S'il te plait…

-Quoi… ? Huh…Hnn…

-Tu veux bien…Haa…Me caresser… ?

-Ha ha…C'est à ton tour d'être rouge, c'est trop mignon…

-Ha ha ha…Hah…Mh.

-Espèce de petit pervers, va…

-Haa ! Mmh…

-Attends, je vais me redresser…

-Pourquoi… ?

-Comme ça, je peux t'enlacer…C'est pas mieux ?

-Mmh…Si…Mh…Ha…

-T'avais raison…Nnhm…

-Nh ?

-Tellement meilleur…Haa !

-Gojyo…Je crois que je vais…

-Nh…Hakkai…Tu me laboures le dos…Nnh !

-Pardon mais…C'est…Tellement bon…Ha ! Haaa…HAA !

-HN !

-Haa haa…Ha…Ça va ?

-Mh…Ça va…

-Ha…Mh…

-Mmh…

-…Ha…Gojyo…

-Oui… ?

-On peut…Rester enlacés comme ça ?...Pour dormir…

-Bien sûr…Inutile de poser la question, voyons…

-Range ce sourire narquois…

-Passe-moi la couette. Elle a glissé pendant nos si délicieux ébats…

-Tiens…Délicieux ?

-Parfaitement. Même si c'était plutôt court, c'était…Fort.

-Oui…

-Voilààà…Une bonne couette bien chaude. On est en hiver, tout de même…

-Ha ha ha…On se tiendra chaud à la façon des esquimaux, sinon…

-Ceux du congélateur ?

-Ha ha ha ! Mais non, Gojyo…Ce que tu peux être bête, parfois…

-À se demander comment tu as fait pour tomber amoureux de moi…

-Oui…

-…

-…Mh.

-Mh.

-Tu as le torse chaud…C'est agréable…

-I am the bouillotte man !

-Ha ha ha ha !

-Je t'ai…

-Mh ?

-Je t'ai et maintenant, je te lâche plus !

-Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir…

-…

-…

-Hakkai…

-Oui ?

-Redis-le moi encore une fois…

-…Je t'aime… »

Fin

Tout. En. Dialogue.

Mama mia !

J'ai fait un lemon tout en dialogue ! C'était pas partit du tout pour mais…On peut voir ça plus ou moins hard…

Qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews, toujours !


End file.
